1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of bearing housings and in particular to a new and useful bearing housing which includes an interior cavity for receiving a lubricant and which has a resilient bounding wall which is exposed on one side to the lubricant and on the opposite side of the exterior of the housing.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In a construction of bearing housings for friction and antifriction bearings there is usually a lubricating cavity which is filled completely or partly with grease oir oil. Such bearing housings in the broadest sense of the term include those which accommodate two bearings or running wheels or races which are spaced from each other at a great distance and which include two inner bearing portions. In bearing housings which are exposed to high temperatures particularly for running wheels of grate cars for sintering machines it is not unusual for the content of the cavity to expand greatly due to the strong increases of temperature and the resultant thermal expansion. With the known constructions, such an increase of volume of the contents is prevented and excess pressure is produced at the interior of the housing. In practice however the bearing seals seldom withstand this internal pressure so that either air or grease is expelled depending on what is present at the leak. With a decreasing volume an underpressure is produced due to the closed lubricating chamber construction by which air or grease which has become dirtied by the surrounding atmosphere is sucked back into the cavity. Because of the so-called pumping action dirt from the outside passes continuously into the interior of the bearing housing.